The Reaper's Journey
by Ausun
Summary: An extra addition to the Elgang that heats things up a bit. I cannot do summaries well. Language will be very bad. And love interest for Eve. Oh yea, its Yuri so warning for that to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyreader, I am Blake, as I like to call myself, and I bring you my newest story. This is my first real chaptered Elsword story but I think I did pretty well. There will be a couple important questions at the end of the chapter. I'll let you get right to the action though.**

**Hope you enjoy, please R&amp;R**

* * *

'Oh shit, oh shit,' I thought as I rushed through the crowded village.

"Get back here, thief!" the shopkeeper yelled after me, "Someone stop her!"

I dodged past a few would-be Samaritans and sped into an alley between two of the shops. The shopkeeper and a few others followed, but I slid through a hole in the fence at the end of the alley. The hole was too small for anyone following me to get through; it was getting a bit too small for me as well. 'I'll need to widen it a bit again,' I thought as I turned back to my pursuers. I stuck my tongue out at them before sprinting off into the woods. Childish, yes, but very gratifying in that moment. I mean, I only took the excess supplies they didn't absolutely need; they didn't have to chase me. Geez, annoying fucks.

Eventually, I reached my home; a little cave shelter hidden away by a small stream. I ducked inside and proceeded to put what I'd managed to "acquire" by my fire pit before starting a soup. I snapped lightly and placed the small flame I made on the logs of wood in the pit, and eventually had a blazing fire. I shuffled over and practically fell onto my sleeping bag, exhausted from the prolonged running I'd had to do today. My mind wandered as I waited-(Blake: Hold on, aren't you forgetting something? Keara: Uhm, I don't think so-ooh the fire thing? Blake: *sigh* Yes!) So, the whole fire thing. Well, I've always had this awesome ability to control fire. I used to do this thing where I would make a little fox and have it sprint around and stuff, and nuzzle up to people. Interesting thing about the fire, any fire I make is always this dazzling shade of violet, it's actually really pretty. Oh, and I can take control of any fire already around me. Uhh, I guess since I'm already describing part of myself, I may as well get everything out. My name is Keara Ome and I'm a 17 year-old girl living by herself in a cave on the outskirts of Ruben Village. I have midnight black hair that I usually wear in a ponytail over my right shoulder. I'm about 5'7" and kinda lean, not really muscular but not lanky either. (Keara: Umm, good enough? Blake: Yea, people could just ask me for more info if they want. Keara: Yea, you fucktards can always ask. Eve: *Menacing Aura* Keara. Keara: *Nervous as all hell* O-oh, E-Eve, did I say fucktards? I meant...uh...fun cars? Eve: I'll let it slide this one time, but don't talk like that again. Keara: *Salutes nervously* Yes Ma'am) Ok, so where was I? Oh yea. As I was waiting for the food to cook I let my mind wander, eventually starting to hum out my favorite song. Soon enough I started singing out loud.

I am a lion and I want to be free

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?

Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep

Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be

How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?

I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed

I will not hide myself the tears that you have shed

Cause I am a lion and you are dead

"H-hello, is someone t-there?" I heard a female voice call, "I need help, please."

I rushed outside and found a silver-haired girl slumped against a tree, left arm hanging limply by her side.

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked as I quickly ran to her side.

"Demons took control of the Ancient Phoru," the girl's voice was strained, "My friends are fighting it but they need help."

"Alright, give me a sec and we'll get going."

I ran back to my cave and grabbed my scythe and slung it across my back. I ran back to the girl and picked her up, bridal style. She was a bit heavier than she looked, but I managed.

"Which way to your friends?"

"Shouldn't we get more people?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm all you'll ever need," a second of us staring at each other, "Wow, that did not sound as good as it did in my head."

"Indeed, but if you're sure we don't need more help, then they're that way," she said, pointing straight forward from us.

I started jogging in that direction, trying my damndest to make it more comfortable for her.

"So, name's Keara by the way, what's your's?" I asked to pass the time.

"You may address me as Eve or Queen of Nasods," Eve replied all royal-like.

"Queen of Nasods? You're a Nasod then. No wonder..." I trailed off.

"'No wonder' what?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uhh, no wonder you look so perfect even though you're hurt," I quickly supplied.

She looked startled for a second as what I said finally registered and a blush quickly covered my face. Thankfully, a loud boom sounded, close to where we were. I rushed toward the sound, eager to find a distraction from that comment I made a second ago. As the trees started thinning out, I stopped dead. There I saw something I never thought I would ever see. There had to be hundreds of little tree knight running around, but that wasn't the most startling thing. In the middle of the army of knights was the Ancient Phoru. It's white fur changed to a sickly purple, like a bruise.

"Oh shit," I gasped.

"Yes, that was Elsword's reaction too," Eve commented, "Oh, there they are."

She pointed to a side of the clearing just left of us. I sprinted around, staying behind the tree line so we weren't spotted by the tree knights. We reached a group of people huddled together discussing plans quietly.

"Guys, Eve's back," a blonde guy exclaimed.

"Ok, Chung, don't gotta yell," a purple-haired girl remarked, rubbing her ear.

"Sorry, Ai," Chung pouted.

"Whatever, why is there only one little girl, Nasod?" a black-haired guy asked angrily.

"She said that her help was all we'd need," Eve replied curtly.

"Plus, I'm kinda on bad terms with most of Ruben," I quipped.

"We told you to get help from the village, not some wannabe fighter, farm girl!" The guy shouted, motioning toward my scythe with his arm, which was actually metal. He completely ignored my comment.

"Hey, I'm not just some farm girl, Asshat!" I shouted back, "I could probably kick your ass into next week if I wanted to!"

"Just try it," he growled.

"Keara, if you could kindly put me down before I catch fire, that would be good," Eve said, tapping my shoulder.

"Sorry, Eve" I muttered, glaring at the guy. I set her down and helped her lean against a tree, "It gets a bit hard to control my powers when I'm angry."

"Well, if the in-fighting is done, onto introductions," a blonde elf girl chirped happily, "I'm Rena, an elven archer and the brooding swordsman you had the fight with is Raven."

"I'm Aisha," the purple-haired girl said, "A world renowned magician."

"More like world revolting magician," a red-haired guy quipped, to which Aisha slammed his head with her wand, "Ow, it was only a joke. Anyway, I'm Elsword, nice to meet ya."

"And I'm Chung," Chung shyly murmured.

"My name is Keara, and it's a pleasure to meet most of you," I replied, shooting a glare at Raven again, "So, situation so far?"

I studied them all closer and noticed they each had several small cuts and bruises. Eve was definitely the most damaged though with her messed up arm and leg.

"Those damn tree knights keep getting in the way," Elsword cursed, "We've killed at least fifty each, but more just keep coming."

I started thinking, then pacing while thinking, then rubbing my chin between my index finger and thumb while pacing and thinking.

"What's the plan for the Ancient Phoru?"

"Aisha's got a potion to purify it," Rena answered, "she just needs to get close enough."

"Which is impossible with all the tree knights." Said girl added.

"Hmm, I can clear a path, but that's as far as I can help," I said just stopping pacing, "As far as fighting is concerned."

"That'll be fine, just as long as I get to the Ancient Phoru," Aisha nodded.

"Alright, just stay a good distance behind me," I instructed, stepping up to the edge of the trees and drawing my scythe.

"Why, exactly?" Aisha asked, head tilted in confusion.

"I can get a bit carried away when I fight," I chuckled.

"How carried away?" Eve asked.

I looked over my shoulder at the group and smirked, "Just watch and learn."

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Meh? **

**Anyway the important questions are: Should this be an action oriented story, like with detailed fights, or not? and Did you like the little inserted ANs I did? That was a new thing I'm trying and I want to know if y'all like it or not so I don't put it in when someone doesn't want it.**

**So, please review it'll help me out a lot.**

**And, Goodbye until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people that actually read this; it's been a while since I posted this story so it's definitely time to update it.**

**Keara: We're back bitches!**

**Blake: Keara.**

**Keara: *pouting* But Blaaaakkke!**

**Blake: I will get Eve in here if I have to.**

***Keara quickly shuts her mouth***

**Blake: I thought so. So this story literally has no plan to it so everything is straight off the top of my head, so if it's any bad at all that's entirely my fault and I'm sorry. Now for the actual story. Keara, if you would, the disclaimer.**

**Keara: Gladly. Blake does not own Elsword nor any of the characters therein, only me. He also forgot to say that last chapter so yea, and this is the only disclaimer we're putting on here cuz it gets annoying to keep saying it.**

**Blake: Thank you, Keara. Read on if you will and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Do you understand how much damage you could have done to the forest!?" Rena was currently yelling at me while we were sitting in the sitting room of their mansion-house.

I'll admit the job with the Ancient Phoru could've gone better, but it also could've gone much worse. A few burnt down trees are better than a burnt down forest, right…Right? I mean I got Aisha to the Phoru, it was healed, and they were able to collect the reward.

"C'mon Rena, it wasn't that bad," Aisha interjected in my defense.

"The entire clearing was a scorch mark!" Rena yelled back.

"She did say she went a bit crazy while fighting," Elsword remarked.

"That doesn't matter! She could've done serious, irreparable damage to the forest."

"We should just send her back to whatever place she came from," Raven semi-glared at me.

"Look, I'm sorry about the forest. I shouldn't have gone that far, but you won't have to worry about that cause I was just gonna go back home anyways." I announced.

"What, no. You don't have to leave." Aisha quickly said.

"There's no real reason for me to stay. The only reason I was there was because y'all needed help and now you don't."

"And if we just want you to stay anyways?" Chung asked.

"Like I said before, no real reason." I sighed, "I'd probably be a burden anyways, right?"

"Exactly," Raven growled.

"Raven!" Rena exclaimed.

"Rena, she's an inexperienced, little girl. There are no benefits to having her stay with us."

_'__Geez, the truth really does hurt.'_ I thought.

"There would be a few benefits." Eve suddenly interjected.

"And they would be?" Raven asked angrily.

"More money coming in from her doing missions for one," She answered matter of factly. '_Missions? Hmm, might be fun, I guess."_

"We all make enough money ourselves anyway." '_There went that idea, got anything else Eve?"_

"Aisha would have a new female friend around her own age."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that," Aisha muttered. _'I hadn't either, that could be fun too.'_

"That's a benefit how?"

"She wouldn't bug me or most anyone else as much."

"Noted. Anything else?" '_Course he accepts that point.'_

"It would make me feel better if she stayed."

"What?" Almost everyone collectively asked in shock, gaping, me especially.

"She helped when we needed it, I would like it if she were around should that happen again." Eve replied tonelessly.

I sighed, "Fine, how about a vote, huh? Everyone in favor of me staying say aye."

Five voices rang out in the affirmative.

"Everyone opposed."

Raven was the sole refuter.

"Well since there is a majority of me staying then I guess I will."

"Yay," Aisha exclaimed.

"Sorry for yelling earlier," Rena apologized.

"Its fine, but I need to head back home and grab a few things before I'll be staying here."

"I'll accompany you," Eve proposed. (She'd long since healed from her injuries.)

"Alright." I acquiesced, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

It took a while for us to reach my cave. Eve was silent the whole way, looking almost lost in thought. As we neared the entrance, she spoke up finally.

"Keara?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you. For helping us, and for staying. Even if you and Raven don't get along."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, but I think I should be the one thanking you all." I replied, smiling a small smile.

"For what?" She was visibly confused.

"Convincing me **to **stay. Letting me live in a real home."

"Real home?"

"I've lived in this cave for most of my life. Got by by stealing whatever extra stuff the shops in Ruben had. Now I won't have to steal anymore."

"Oh." She looked down, lost in thought again.

"Don't get all down about, now."

"It's just…. You don't seem like someone that should have **had **to live like that. What about your parents?" She looked sad while asking, like she already knows.

"Dead. Didn't even know them. I was raised in the orphanage in Ruben, but they were abusive so I decided to leave. Ran into the forest, found this cave, and just stayed here."

"Well, I'm glad we can give you a better life, at least."

"Heh, I am too, Eve, I am too."

* * *

**Blake: So I hope that was a good read. It took me forever to actually think up the ending. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope everyone has a good day/night. Bye!**

**Keara: Bye-Bye!**


End file.
